laruotadeltempofandomcom-20200213-history
Appunti time past
{Times Past} Times Past The Age of Legends - An idyllic era over three thousand years ago when humankind lived in harmony with the world and when war, hunger and poverty were unknown. Wonders undreamed of in the modern era were commonplace. Many of those wonders were brought about by Aes Sedai using the One Power. It was the arrogance of these Aes Sedai, who believed they had mastered the Power, that led to the downfall of the Age. Breaking of the World – The end of the Age of Legends, when the insane Aes Sedai of that Age, who could use the Power to a degree undreamed of today, changed the face of the world. They caused earthquakes, moved mountains, raised dry land where seas had been and caused the seas to flood once dry land. Many parts of the world were completely depopulated and the survivors were scattered. Compact Of Ten Nations (200 AB - 1000 AB) - Hundreds of years after the Breaking civilization rebuilt itself. The known world was divided among the Ten Nations which, building on memories of the Age of Legends, lived together in relative harmony. Trolloc Wars (1000 AB - c.1350 AB) - a series of wars, over two thousand years ago, when armies of Shadowspawn overran the world and destroyed the Ten Nations. After more than a hundred years of hard fighting, the armies of the Shadow were defeated and destroyed, but the Ten Nations never recovered. The Free Years (FY 1 - FY 939) - Following the Trolloc Wars civilization once again rebuilt, but it could not achieve the relative peace and prosperity of the Ten Nations. The land was divided into scores of small nations, some powerful, others weak. The War of the Second Dragon (FY 939 - FY 942)- Toward the end of the Free Years a man named Guarie Amalsan appeared in the west and declared himself the Dragon Reborn. He gathered an army, known as the Children of the Dragon, and with it conquered half the world. Amalsan was eventually defeated by a young king, Artur Paendrag Tanreall, known as Artur Hawkwing. The Empire of Artur Hawkwing (FY 943 - FY 994) - Following his defeat of the false Dragon Guarie Amalsan, Artur Hawkwing proceeded to unify all the lands between the Spine of the World and the Aryth Ocean, save only Tar Valon itself, under his just and noble rule. Hawkwing's empire was noted as a period of peace, prosperity and justice throughout the world. However it did not outlast the great king, who died without surviving heirs. The Hundred Years War (FY 994 - FY 1115) - After Hawkwing's death his nobles fell into war over who would follow the great king and control his empire. All failed and the world was once again divided into many nations. The New Era (1 NE - present) - Most of the nations born out of the Hundred Years war still exist today, though few can touch the glory of the past. Many nations have simply vanished, as their populations slowly decreased into nothingness. Even the surviving nations are sparsely populated, few actually controlling all the lands they claim.